It is now common practice for images to be captured, stored and displayed as an array of pixels.
A image sensor may have an array of sensor elements each of which is configured to capture a pixel of the image.
As image sensors use increasingly large numbers of sensor elements, the images captured by the image sensor become larger. The transport routes for the images therefore need to have greater bandwidth and increased memory capacity may be required to store the images.